Sing With me
by MandaJayne15
Summary: Madison Garcia is the new girl at Mckinely high school. Sam Evans is the quarterback with his feet in both worlds. What happens when Madison catches Sam'e eye? Will they fall for eachother? There's only one problem, she's popular and he's not, they come from completely different worlds, but is it possible for them ever to come together? Or will the pressure get to them...
1. Chapter 1

**Amanda Richardson**

**Sing with me**

Chapter One

Meeting Madison

The Halls of Mckinley high school were loud with the usual chaos that Sam Evans saw every day. He pulled his ruck sack off of his shoulders as he reached his locker. He opened his locker and started getting his books ready for his first class, Spanish.

Madison walked through the front doors of Mckinley, her gingery, auburn hair tied up in a ponytail and her bag slung over her shoulder. She bit her lip as she looked around the halls, there were a lot of people in Mckinley high school, a lot compared to Madison's past school. She eventually found her way to the principal's office. She stood at the secretary's desk "Um excuse me, I'm Madison Garcia?" she said as she had been told to do so. The secretary gave her a nod of acknowledgement and pointed to the small sofa to wait.

Sam closed his locker when he finished getting his books, he walked over to Finn and gave him a bro hug "Sup man?" he asked. Finn gave him his usual half smile "Not much, but Figgins wants me to show the new kid around" he said whilst shutting his locker. Sam nodded "Well, have fun, I gotta get to class…" he said as he heard the bell ring through the halls. Finn nodded as they walked their separate ways.

Finn walked into the principal's office to find a fair skinned, ginger girl sitting in one of the two seats across from principal Figgins. Principal Figgins looked up at Finn "Ah, Mr Hudson, please, take a seat" he said, gesturing to the seat beside the girl. Finn nodded and took a seat. Figgins smiled "Mr Hudson this is Miss Garcia, You will be showing her to her classes this week" he said. Madison looked over at Finn and offered him a small smile "Hello, I'm Madison" she said, introducing herself by her first name, Finn smiled in return "Hey, I'm Finn, so um, could I see your schedule?" he asked as he stood up. Madison did the same and nodded; she got her schedule from the front of her bag and handed it to Finn as they left Figgins' office. Finn checked over her classes for that day as they walked.

Sam yawned as Mr Schuester pronounced some sentences in Spanish and repeated them back quietly. Mr Schuester looked at the doorway when there was a knock, he held his finger up "Sorry guys, excuse me for a moment…" he said as he walked to the door and stepped out into the hall. Finn smiled "Hey Mr Schue, this is your new student Madison Garcia" he said as he looked between Mr Schuester and Madison.

Madison smiled "Hello" she said quietly. Mr Schuester gave her a welcoming smile "Thanks Finn, okay so follow me Madison" he said as he opened the door for her, Madison nodded and followed him into the classroom. Mr Schuester glanced over his class "Uh, you can sit beside Sam" he said as he pointed to a seat beside a boy with Bieber-like hair.

Sam smiled and gave her a small wave as she sat in the seat beside him. Madison bit her lip "Hi, I'm Madison, but you can call me Maddy if you want" she said before giving him a small smile. Sam smiled and nodded "I'm Sam Evans, so um, where did you move from?" he asked, starting a conversation with her. Madison looked down at her hands "Well, um, you see…I was home-schooled before" she said before looking up at him again.

Sam looked at her "Hey, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, trust me, I would know…" he said with a small chuckle.

Madison nodded "Oh, thanks" she smiled. Sam smiled back "Hey um, do you sing or dance?" he asked before running a hand through his hair. Madison looked at him "What a strange question…um, I wouldn't know, I don't really sing, like, ever" she said before looking around the class. "Listen, this is really embarrassing but do you mind if I sit with you at lunch, seeing as I have no friends" she said, an embarrassed smile on her face as her cheeks flushed pink.

Sam chuckled "Of course you can, You can even meet my friends, they're all in glee club, that's why I asked you if you could sing or dance, it's a fun club, we're a family" he said with a crooked smile. Madison nodded "Oh sounds fun" she said before looking towards the front of the class as the bell rang. Madison stood up and grabbed her bag; a worried look crossed her face as the whole class rushed around her.

Sam took her arm and led her out of the classroom "Don't worry, you'll get used to it, I'm friends with Finn so you can just ask him where to find me whenever you need somebody to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, or maybe just a friend" he said before waving and walked towards his next class. Madison smiled, already she had managed to make a friend, she almost jumped out of her skin when Finn stepped in front of her "Ready to go to Geometry?" he asked her.

Madison shook herself out of her day dream "Oh um yes, thanks, how was your class?" she asked politely as she walked alongside him towards her next class "I'm not actually a student here, so I see you were talking to Sam…" he said as they walked. Madison nodded "Yeah, why is that a…problem?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

Finn shook his head "No not at all, he's one of my best friends, I was just asking, besides, he's a nice guy" he said before stopping outside of a classroom "Have fun, I'll meet you here at lunch okay?" he asked. Madison nodded "Um Finn? Are you in Glee club too?" she asked. Finn nodded "Yeah why?" he asked. Madison shrugged "Everyone from that club seems so nice" she said before biting her lip. "Um, see you at lunch…" she said before walking into her class. Finn nodded before turning to walk towards his own class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sing with me**

Chapter Two

Lunch with the Losers

Madison followed Finn to the table all of the other Glee members were sitting at where she sat beside Sam "Hey" she greeted as she put her tray down on the table. "Hi, whoa, you don't eat much do you?" Sam asked. Madison rolled her eyes "I eat plenty, usually, I just wasn't hungry today, maybe it's nerves" she shrugged.

"So, how has your first day in an actual school been?" he asked. Madison smiled "Good" she replied. Finn smiled "Everyone this is Madison, Madison this is the glee club" he said before beginning to eat his lunch. Madison smiled and waved. Sam smiled as everyone waved before going back to their separate conversations. Sam looked at Madison "Oh just so you know, watch out for the slushies…" he said.

Madison gave him a look "Why, are they bad?" she asked cluelessly. Sam chuckled and shook his head "The uh footballers that aren't in Glee think its fun to throw slushies at the…losers" he said. Madison nodded "Wait, are you calling me a loser?" she asked slightly hurt. Sam shook his head "Oh no, I don't think you're a loser, it's just the rest of the school don't see Glee club as cool and it doesn't exactly make us popular, therefore by being friends with us there is a risk that you might get slushied" he explained, Madison nodded "Oh" she said.

Sam nodded "So maybe you should come and watch our Glee rehearsal after school?" he asked. Madison shrugged "Why not? Wait am I even allowed to do that?" she asked. Sam nodded "Sure, Mr Schue won't mind, trust me, he's the best teacher in this entire school" he said before eating some of his lunch. Madison nodded "okay" she said before starting on her salad. When the bell rang signalling the end of lunch Madison stood up at the same time as Sam as they all threw away their rubbish.

Sam smiled "Ready?" he asked. Madison nodded as they walked towards the choir room. Mr Schuester was writing something on the board as they walked in, all of the Glee club members sat down in the red plastic chairs, Madison sat beside Sam. "Okay so who was one of the most popular people in the musical world ever?" Mr Schuester asked as he turned around, Tina gasped and mocked Rachel Berry "Oh my god is our assignment to do songs by Barbara?" she said, a hand over her heart. Mr Schuester shook his head "Sorry Rachel, we're thinking more, pop-world" he said, his expression amused.

Madison thought about it but didn't say anything; after all, she wasn't a part of the club. Mr Schuester sighed "Come on guys! Okay wait, what about you Madison, do you know?" he asked a smile on his face. Madison bit her lip "It's Maddy and um, Michael Jackson?" she asked. Mr Schuester clapped his hands together "Exactly!" he said.

Madison blushed a light shade of pink. Mr Schuester nodded "But…We are also going to be doing a tribute to Michael at the school's assembly next Thursday" he said confidently. The Glee club cheered. Sam smiled "Anything but disco…" he chuckled. Madison smiled and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Sam raised his hand "Mr Schue can I sing?" he asked.

Mr Schuester nodded and sat down. Sam stood up and leaned towards Madison "**Sing with me**" he whispered. Madison shook her head "No way" she mouthed. Sam pouted but walked to the front of the choir room anyways. He told the band which song he was going to sing and she realised why he wanted her to sing with him. Sam started singing as he looked at Madison; she still shook her head, more subtly this time.

The last thing she wanted to do was humiliate herself in front of her only friends. Eventually Santana stood up and sang the duet with Sam as they sang 'Annie are you ok?'. Madison clapped along with the other Glee members when they finished. Sam sat back in his seat "What did you think?" he asked curiously. Madison smiled "That was amazing, you're very musically talented" she said, a smile still spread across her face.

Santana sat down "And that guys, is how you pull off a Michael song" she snapped. Tina looked at Santana "I'll have you know, I could sing a Michael song just as well as you can" she said whilst glaring at Santana who rolled her eyes. Mr Schuester sighed "Okay guys! Let's move on…" he said, not wanting there to be any fights between his students.

Tina rolled her eyes and looked towards Mr Schuester. Madison bit her lip and picked at the hem of her skirt as the Glee club discussed their performance for the assembly and discussed ideas on which song they would like to perform. When Glee club ended Madison rushed to her locker to retrieve her bag before leaving Mckinley to find her father's car waiting for her outside in the car park.

Sam walked out of Glee club and searched the halls for Madison but she was gone, he sighed and left the building to walk home. Madison walked across the car park with her books in her arms; suddenly she tripped over a loose stone and dropped her books. She blushed a light shade of pink and bent down to pick them up. Sam saw Madison and smiled, he helped her pick up her books but kept one in his hand.

"Thanks Sam, but can I have my Biology book?" she asked, knowing her father hated to be kept waiting. Sam bit his lip, an amused look on his face "Only if you let me give you a ride to school tomorrow, after all, we are friends now right?" he said. He wanted to make her feel welcome at McKinley. Madison nodded "Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" she shrugged.

Sam smiled "Great then I'll be there" Sam replied after she told him her address. Madison took her book from his hand and kissed his cheek "Goodbye Sam, see you tomorrow" she waved and got into her father's waiting car. "Hi dad how was your day?" she asked. Her father smiled "It was good, but I'm more interested to hear about your first day petal" her father replied.

Madison smiled "I made some friends, they're very nice and welcoming" she said. Her father nodded "And the blonde boy, he's a close friend of yours?" he asked. Madison bit her lip "Dad, he's just a friend, no need to start getting defensive, besides I only met him today" she explained to which her father let out a deep breath of relief.

"So, did you make onto to cheerleading squad like you wanted to?" he asked as he started the car and drove out of the car park. Madison shook her head "Try outs are tomorrow, I don't think I'll get in though, you should see the sign up list…" she said, sitting back in her seat as her father drove. "Listen, you are amazing, now we will talk no further of this until you have auditioned and you are on that squad okay?" Madison nodded slowly.

A/N: This story isn't based in any particular season but it is the senior year for Sam and all of the other students in his grade, however there may be parts of all of the season's of glee included in this story e.g The Michael song from season 3, hope that's okay!


	3. Chapter 3

**Amanda Richardson**

**Sing with me**

Chapter Three

Not so Cheery Cheerios

*Beep Beep Beep Beep* Madison woke up to her alarm and switched it off before getting out of her bed. She walked into her bathroom and took a quick shower before walking into her bedroom, she got dressed in a short plaid skirt, a white blouse and a cardigan, she put on her dolly shoes before drying her hair and tying it up into a high pony tail.

She made sure to remember to take her gym clothes to school for her try out. She looked into the mirror "You are amazing and you can do this" she took a deep breath before grabbing her back pack and running downstairs, she poured herself a bowl of cereal knowing her father was already at work and sat down at the kitchen table to eat it, she tapped her hand against the table as she did so, when she finished eating she put her bowl into the dishwasher and straightened out her outfit.

The doorbell rang and Madison smiled, she walked to the door to see Sam standing on her front porch "Hey" he said. Madison smiled "Um, I'll be ready in just a second, would you like to come in?" she asked. Sam smiled "Sure" he said as he stepped inside her house. Madison smiled and walked upstairs to brush her teeth. Sam looked around the room and smiled as his eyes landed on a photo of Madison when she must have been about five or six, her auburn hair curled on her shoulders in little ringlets, he smiled, and she looked adorable.

Madison walked downstairs to see Sam looking at the photos. Sam turned around "If you don't mind my asking, who is that?" he asked as he pointed to a photo of Madison and a woman. Madison bit her lip and picked up her bag "No offense Sam, but I do mind, I just don't like talking about her, look can we just go?" she asked as she walked towards the front door. Sam ran a hand through his hair "Uh, it's cool, forget I asked…" he said as he followed her out of the front door and towards his car.

Sam opened the car door for Madison. Madison smiled and got into the car. Sam got into the car and drove to school; he parked in his usual parking space before getting out of the car and getting his bag. Madison got out of the car and put her back pack on her bag. "Sam, can you do me a favour?" Madison asked as they walked through the doors of McKinley high school. Sam smiled "Sure, what is it?" he asked as they walked. Madison smiled "My dad, he's having a house warming party and I was wondering if you could tell all of the glee clubbers that they're invited, it's this Friday, however I wanted to ask you personally, so…Sam Evans will you come to my housewarming party?" she asked with a hopeful look on her face.

Sam looked at her, a small smirk on his face "And what if I say I'll get back to you on that?" he said before kissing her cheek "See you in class" he said before walking to his locker and getting out the books he would need. Madison shook her head as she opened her locker and put her gym clothes in; she grabbed her books, closed her locker and turned around to come face to face with the one and only, Finn Hudson. "Hi, how was your first day?" Finn asked. As they walked. Madison smiled "It was good as far as first days go…so um, how was your day?" she asked in return.

Finn shrugged "The usual, my girlfriend cheated on me" he explained. Madison nodded "And do you want to go out with her?" she asked as they walked through the halls. Finn bit his lip "That's the thing, I did" he said. Madison nodded "Well, it'll work out, you deserve better" she said before walking into her class. Later that day were the try outs, Madison changed in the locker room into her McKinley shirt and shorts; she waited as she saw Coach Sue yell at the girl before her about her weight. Madison took a deep breath.

"Next!" Becky Jackson yelled from her seat. Madison walked out and stood in front of Santana, Becky and Sue. "Name" Sue said, a bored expression on her face "Madison Garcia" she said. Santana offered her a small smile "Let's see what you've got new girl" she said. Madison nodded and took a step back before performing the most elaborate cheerleading routine that she knew. Sue watched intently until she finished. "You can leave now, I don't want your ginger hair to set the gym on fire" Sue said, Madison rushed out of the gym; she jumped when she saw Sam. "So you're into cheerleading?" he asked.

Madison nodded "Since I was a kid" she said. Sam nodded "You were great, don't worry about Sue though, she's that mean to everyone, personally, I think it's because she uses it to motivate people, I could be wrong though" he shrugged. Madison nodded "Well thanks, I have to go change now" she said before walking into the girls locker room. She changed back into her clothes and walked out of the locker room. "So are there any other extra-curricular activities of yours I should know about?" Sam asked as he walked with her. Madison shook her head "No, just cheerleading, oh and ballet if it counts" she shrugged. Sam smiled "Wow, I really didn't see you as the ballerina type…" he said to which Madison gave him a look "No offence!" he added holding his hands up.

A/N: Please could you leave me some reviews, I really do value your opinion of my writing and would love to hear how I can improve, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Making Friends and of course, making enemies

Madison walked down the hall the next day to read the list of names of the girls that had made it onto the cheerleading squad. Madison read down the list, losing hope as she scanned another name until she saw it bold and clear **Madison Garcia**. She smiled and did a small happy dance, accidentally knocking over Santana.

Madison gasped "I am so sorry!" she held her hand out to help her up which Santana ignored "I don't need your help, you just made my list, and just a helpful tip, dressing like Rachel Berry isn't helping anyone" Santana glared and stormed away. Madison sighed and walked to her locker to get her bag seeing as it was the end of the day, it was Wednesday which meant she needed to start getting decorations for the party, and find out if Sam was going to her party or not.

Madison sighed and walked over to Sam's locker "So…have you decided yet?" she asked looking up at him. Sam chuckled "Well I was hoping I could make a deal with you, you see there's this dance tomorrow night and you have to bring a date, so I'll come to your party if you'll be my date, don't freak out, we'll just go as friends" he said defensively in case she got grossed out. Madison laughed and shook her head "No need to get so defensive, sure I'll go with you, guess I have to get a dress…" she said "It's a deal Sam, I'll see you tomorrow okay, I have to get party decorations for my dad, I'll text you later?" she said as she pulled the strap of her back pack over her shoulder.

Sam smiled and nodded "Okay, see you tomorrow then, oh and, congratulations on making the cheerios" he said before closing his locker and walking away. Madison smiled "thanks!" she called after him before walking towards the car park, she took her stuff home before going into town to find some decorations, and a dress. Madison walked through the stores looking at various things, eventually she had bought enough decorations and she headed towards the closest dress shop. She took a deep breath and took a step inside. She searched the rails for a dress she liked until one in the window of the shop caught her eye.

Madison bit her lip "Excuse me? Could I try that dress on?" she asked the sales assistant. She nodded "Of course sugar" she said before getting the dress off of its mannequin for her to try on "The dressing rooms are just over there" she pointes with a helpful smile on her face. Madison smiled a thank you and walked into one of the unoccupied stalls. She changed into the dress and it fit perfectly, falling just above her knees and hugging her petite waist. Madison smiled at her reflection, she had never liked the way she looked in dresses but this one was perfect, well besides the one she had for the housewarming party.

She changed back into her other clothes and walked to the counter to buy the dress. Sam was in his room lifting weights, and anxiously waiting for Madison to text him, As much as he loved being her friend, he couldn't help but notice how attractive she was, and that she was different. He shook out of it and carried on with his lifting. Madison called her father and asked him to pick her up before sitting down on a bench to text Sam. **Hey, how's it going?** She pressed send and waited for her dad's car to appear.

Sam picked up his phone and smiled as he read over her message **Good, what about you?** He pressed send and drank from his water bottle. Madison stood up when her father's car pulled up and felt somebody shoulder budge her as they walked past, she looked over to recognise Santana, Santana smirked "See you around" she said before walking away. Madison sighed and got into her father's car quickly. "Hi dad, I have a lot of homework so could we just go straight home?" she asked.

Her dad nodded "Sure honey" he said before starting the car and driving towards the house they had recently moved into. Her father parked in the driveway and Madison got out of the car, she grabbed her bags, she put the decorations in the basement where they were having the party, she then took her dress to her bedroom and hung it in her wardrobe. Madison changed into some pyjama shorts and a t-shirt before grabbing her phone and reading Sam's text. She bit her lip **I'm okay I guess…** She pressed send and grabbed her geometry book, beginning to attempt the homework seeing as she was still catching up, she sighed, Sam still hadn't text her back after an hour, but maybe he was busy, after all he could be doing anything, she shook it off and went back to her homework, Madison looked up when she heard a tapping noise, she furrowed her eyebrows, confused as she stood up, trying to find the source of the noise.


End file.
